Ulquiorra's chronicles cap 3
by Ulquiorra88
Summary: Il capitolo finale della storia.


ULQUIORRA'S CHRONICLES cap 3 FEELINGS

Fu facile per me trovarlo,la sesazione sgradevole del suo reiatsu si poteva avvertire da molto lontano,sicchè ci volle meno di un giorno.

''Quel maledetto sovversivo minava la mia autorità-mi disse mesi addietro la segunda Espada-lo esiliai nel mondo terreno perchè non ne

sopportavo più la vista,e un re non può scomodarsi ad eliminare un plebeo,tuttavia nessuna delle mie guardie era all'altezza del compito,

quel dannato potere rigenerante era una seccatura...Ora che la mia autorità è stata vergognosamente limitata quel sigillo che lo

allontanava da qui si è indebolito,e quell'infimo essere è potuto tornare indisturbato,poichè Aizen Sosuke non pensa sia un problema

che gli possa dar noie.''

L'arrancar viveva su di un'altura in solitudine,meditando,ma la sua eterna ricerca di rivali lo spingeva a spargere in continuazione

la forza spirituale,come se volesse proprio esser trovato.

...

Dapprima ci mise un pòprima di accorgersi di me...

''QUEGLI OCCHI!Ahahahahahahahahahahah!Sei tu,ex capitano della guardia!Adesso sì che possiamo divertirci alla pari!''

''Stupido essere,con chi credi di avere a che fare?''

Ora lo vedevo,il suo sonido,in vita mi trafisse ad una innaturale velocità,ma ora i suoi movimenti erano quasi fermi ai miei occhi...

Un cenno del mio dito fermò la sua lama come fosse un rametto rinsecchito.

''Stupendo gran bastardo!''

Volgare,questa volta non mi spingerai a venir meno al mio proposito,giacchè non avresti finanche il tempo di vederla la mia katana...

Egli continuò a infierire con l'impeto di una bestia selvaggia-sembrava tanto quel buono a nulla sovversivo della sexta Espada-ma si

accorse che a nulla valevano i suoi balletti da due soldi,e quindi decise di sfoderare tutta la sua misera potenza pur di farmi fuori.

''Condanna,VERDUGO!(lett.''BOIA'')

Il suo rilascio non mi stupì affatto,nè la stazza nè la penosa falce di cui faceva sfoggio...L'unica cosa degna di nota furono i cinque

bala che la sua arma creava al minimo cenno,che mi presero in pieno.

''Ahahahahahahahahahah!Va' a farti fottere maledetto!''

Penoso,ma anche beffardo il destino...In vita io gli diedi le spalle e mi uccise,ora la sua spavalderia non lo fece render conto del

sonido e un'espressione di terrore si impadronì del suo volto,povero stolto...

''Ora dimmi,mostro,perchè venire a cercare il duello con un umano?''

''Imbecille,non hai capito niente,l'oscurità che ti portavi addosso anche da umano è l'estasi per me!Ora uccidimi,Espada,non vuoi

aggiungere un'altra vita alla lista dei tuoi trofei di guerra?Ahahahahahahah!''

Il mio cero a distanza zero ne cancellò ogni minima particella.

''Ora il tuo spirito troverà pace,donna...''-e mi allontanai per far ritorno.

...

Anche non essendo una missione ufficiale,feci lo stesso rapporto a lord Aizen,che parve soddisfatto,ma il suo viso traspariva che il suo pensiero

fosse altrove...Era comprensibile,con la guerra imminente occorreva un piano congegnato nei minimi particolari per riuscire a sgominare il Gotei,

una tattica che solo la mente superiore del mio signore poteva partorire,per assicurarsi la vittoria assoluta.

I giorni passarono ed ebbi dei ''contrattempi''a causa della sexta Espada,un pò troppo libero a mio avviso,ma comunque lord Aizen riponeva in me

la massima fiducia nel sorvegliare il fronte di Las Noches in sua assenza.

I ryoka erano riusciti a trucidare quegli inetti degli altri Espada rimasti qui,e di nuovo dovetti confrontarmi con quel ragazzo,abbastanza tenace

-o forse troppo ostinato-ma dotato di quella strana maschera...Egli mi spinse a rilasciare,fino al mio limite superiore finanche,tuttavia la

disperazione che provava di fronte alla sua netta inferiorità non gli impedì di risvegliare un potere al di là della mia comprensione...

Mi fu superiore...

Ormai non avevo più motivo di vivere,avevo deluso la fiducia del sommo Aizen,di nuovo a terra ai piedi del nemico,di nuovo ero costretto a provare

quella vergogna che tutto annichilisce...Ma lei,quella donna,il motivo che spingeva questo ragazzo a lottare,lei che fino a poco tempo prima

guardavo come si guarda un insetto,ora le lacrime le velano il viso che...Dio come si assomigliavano,quell'espressione triste e malinconica

anche verso chi è un nemico,verso chi ti ha fatto soffrire,quell'amore verso gli altri che supera persino l'istinto di sopravvivenza...

Ora,nella morte io,Ulquiorra Schiffer,la quarta Espada di lord Aizen,provo un sentimento quantomai umano di fronte a quella figura...

''Hai paura di me?''

''N-no...''

E il buio di nuovo mi accolse nel suo gelido abbraccio.

-FINE-

Spero che questa storia vi sia piaciuta,ho voluto cercare,anche se nella fantasia,di dare luce alla figura della quarta Espada,Ulquiorra Schiffer,

uno dei miei personaggi preferiti di anticipatamente chiunque volesse recensire la storia,grazie a tutti ;)


End file.
